Modern smartphone devices are equipped with location-based features. These devices use signals from GPS satellites to identify a location, determine a direction of motion, and other navigation functions. However, in locations where the GPS satellite signals are weak, for example, when these devices are indoors, GPS may not function well or at all.
As an alternative, these devices may use other information, such as wireless network signals, Bluetooth, compasses and accelerometers as well as existing floor plans and pre-generated databases or indices of measurements. However, creating such databases and indices may be slow and costly. For example, in order to enable reliable and effective localization in a particular building, data must be collected throughout the building. This may require having an individual walk a collection device, such as a mobile phone, through every single location in the building in order to collect all of the data. However, without a pre-defined collection path, the person may fail to collect data where needed or may spend too much time or two little time in a particular area.